Angewomon
Angewomon is Ultimate form of Gatomon. She can digivolve to Magnadramon and Ophanimon (PSP only) or Ophanimon Falldown Mode, her mega forms. Her best known attack is Heaven's Charge and Celestial Arrow. In the English version, she was voiced by Edie Mirman in the Digimon Adventure series and replace to Kate Higgins in Digimon Adventure tri. along with Gatomon, Meicoomon. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Yuka Tokumitsu. Famous Battle *Angewomon vs Myotismon *Angewomon vs LadyDevimon Appearance She have eight wings. Angewomon wears a Holy Ring on her left ankle, and the DigiCode on its ribbons reads DC deDC jiDC taDC ruDC moDC nDC suDC taDC chouon (デジタルモンスター Dejitaru Monsutā?, lit. "Digital Monster"). Digimon Adventure Angewomon debuted during the final battle against Myotismon in Digimon Adventure. The sacrifice of Wizardmon and Kari's mourning activated the Crest of Light, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into Angewomon. She then used her "Heaven's Charge" and "Celestial Arrow" to defeat him. Angewomon was also a powerful ally in the fight against VenomMyotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. She also got into a cat fight with her rival LadyDevimon. Digimon Adventure 02 After Kari used the power from the Crest of Light to free the Harmonious Ones, Gatomon lost the power to become Angewomon at will but while battling one of the Digimon Emperor's Airdramon by the Dark Ocean, she was able to digivolve to Angewomon due to an unexpected power boost, letting her save Kari and T.K. and restoring the Divermon to their true forms. Later on, a full three years after giving up her power, Gatomon and the other older DigiDestined Digimon had their powers restored by one of Azulongmon's DigiCores, allowing Gatomon to once again assume her Ultimate form. She was with MegaKabuterimon during the World Tour in Hong Kong. When Daemon and his troops were in the Real World, LadyDevimon appeared and Angewomon got into another catfight with her. She gave her last ounce of energy to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode so he could defeat SkullSatamon. When the DigiDestined follow Oikawa into the dream dimension, Gatomon is able to digivolve into Angewomon, as well as all of her other forms, at the same time. Angewomon helps attack the newly revealed MaloMyotismon, but vanishes when the Digimon follow the demon lord through a dimensional rip into the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Reveage of Diaboromon Angewomon later fights one of Diaboromon's clones when they try to break back into the Real World. Digimon Adventure tri. Confession Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon to stop Meicoomon, she and Angemon (being infect) fight each other. She and Ikkakumon become infected and fight Kabuterimon and MetalGreymon. Coexistence Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon, she and Digimon Partners fight Alphamon and Jesmon but six of the Digimon return to their In-Training forms as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. Future Angewomon digivolve to Magnadramon and fight Ordinemon. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Angewomon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Angels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Contradictory Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Honest Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:Immortals Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Genderless